Beyond
by CureDigiQueen
Summary: A series of mini stories and moments that go beyond the range of the shows.
1. Nap Time

Yes! Precure 5 Gogo!

Nap time

* * *

Nozomi was curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully. Coco, in fairy form, was gazing down at her from the back of the couch.

He had walked in and found her sleeping, and as no one else was here, save Rin who was leaving soon for a soccer game he had allowed himself to watch her for a bit.

Honestly a nap sounded good. Coco closed his eyes for a second. He should go to his room for a nap. He took a step toward Nozomi's head and the edge of the couch.

And slipped.

He dropped onto Nozomi's head. Nozomi moved in her sleep in response. Coco slid beside her onto the couch. In her sleep Nozomi felt the mascots presence and reached out to pull him close, as if he was a stuffed animal.

But honestly she wasn't squeezing him tightly, nestled in her arms he was actually pretty comfy. He was going to nap anyway. And it was only the two of them he noted as he heard the door.

It won't hurt anything he thought to himself as he closed his eyes drowsily.

* * *

So cute!" Urara whispered.

"I wonder how this came about?" Komachi whispered back.

"Do you think I could use this as blackmail material?" Syrup asked waving a camera around.


	2. Cookies

A/N: Thank you too those who read my last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Doki Doki Precure

Cookies

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Aguri awoke in the middle of the night to the violent shaking of a small, girl, with blue eyes and pink hair. As Aguri opened her sleepy red eyes she groaned.

"Ai-chan?"

The 5 yr old giggled cheerfully.

"Wake up!" A third voice insisted. Aguri turned around and her eyes met a pair of blue eyes.

"Regina, what do you want." Aguri grumbled at her twin.

"Ai had a good idea!" Aguri pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced at Ai.

Aguri glanced at her clock. "It's 3:00" Aguri deadpanned.

"So," Regina asked.

"In the morning." Aguri added, as it wasn't already clear.

"Cookies!" Ai cheered.

"Cookies!" Aguri grinned excitedly, before glancing at her sisters. She coughed into her hand and composed herself.

"We cannot have cookies at 3:00 in the morning."

"Technically, it's 2:53" Regina pointed out.

"As good as cookies sound we should all go back to bed." Aguri announced, ignoring Regina.

"So do we want to make cookies or not." It was taking Aguri every ounce of courage to avoid giving in.

"We can't make cookies." Aguri said.

"Why not?"

"We can't just make cookies because we want cookies, that's selfish."

"Why is it selfish?" Regina asked, "it isn't harming anyone."

"It completely disregards, everything we've been taught, and besides, You'll be tired in school tomorrow which isn't good for anyone, especially you." Aguri said. "And Ai will be tired and grumpy,"

"It's 2:54," Regina countered.

"Even worse!"

"We're teenagers,"

"That is not an excuse." Aguri countered.

"Cookies, please!" Ai asked, giving Aguri her sweetest smile.

"Tomorrow." Aguri sighed

"Thursday?" Regina asked smirking.

"I mean today, we'll make cookies after school, now can we please get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Regina and Ai grumbled.

"Goodnight." Aguri groaned falling back into bed.


	3. These Moments

A/N: This one is a bit longer than the previous ones.

Max Heart

These Moments

* * *

As Hikari walked up to receive her diploma she made sure to look back into the crowd and noticed two beaming faces in the crowd. Besides them was Akane and Hikaru.

And an assortment of "trinkets" in their hands

"Isn't this exciting?" Nao asked, "we're high schoolers now!"

"Yeah," Hikari agreed. A normal rite of passage. One she used to doubt she'd see.

She missed out on a lot of life… and almost missed out on almost all of it, but 3 years… she was nearly 3 years old!

"You're coming to the cafe right?" Hikari asked, "Akane has ice cream!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Her friends chorused. Hikari grinned.

"I'm hungry!" Nagisa cried bursting in on the new graduates. "Are we going to celebrate or not?"

"Oh Nagisa…" Honoka sighed.

"Nagisa-san!" Nao greeted happily.

"Hey!" Nagisa greeted casually.

"I suppose we shouldn't keep everyone else waiting." Hikari agreed.

"Yes!" Nagisa cried excitedly, "let's go eat!"

"4 years," Honoka sighed as the group started towards the cafe.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"Nearly 4 years I've put up with you and you've barely changed."

"We both know that's not true." Nagisa argued.

"Are we sure?"

"I can cook without burning the kitchen down!" Nagisa told her. Honoka gave her a slightly doubtful look. Hikari, smiled at the familiarity, and giggled.

"Where are you going to end up in life?" Honoka asked.

"This isn't my night," Nagisa deflected, "It's theirs, ask them."

"I've never really thought about it." Hikari admitted suddenly. The others turned to look at her. "I've always been so focused on enjoying now, not wanting to miss anything… I wonder."

"I've wanted to be a teacher since I was little." Nao revealed. "I guess I've never changed my mind."

"I don't know quite yet… maybe I'll figure it out soon. I've spent a lot of time thinking about it though." Miu added.

"There you are!" Akane greeted as they approached the shop.

"Onee-chan!" Hikaru shouted energetically, his face stuffed with Takoyaki.

"Hey Hikaru!" Hikari called back, a lot gentler. Hikaru was in 4th grade now, and a boisterous young boy.

"We have a surprise for you." Hikaru explained, rushing into the truck.

"You couldn't wait could you?" Akane sighed.

"A present?" Hikari asked, "for me?"

"Of course for you," Akane laughed. Hikaru emerged with a large box. "Who else?"

"Why don't you sit down?" Honoka recommended.

"Honoka and I got you something too." Nagisa told her.

"Thanks everyone." Hikari said graciously.

"Now I feel bad," Nao whined, "I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine" Hikari assured her, "I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, yeah." Nagisa laughed a bit nervously, whispering to Honoka "We-"

"Hey Hikari." A voice interrupted.

"Yuujin!" Hikari exclaimed surprised. "What are doing here?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Yuujin said sheepishly "I just had something I wanted to give you."

Nagisa and Honoka started whispering to each other. Miu & Nao started giggling.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked. Hikari blushed.

"This is Yuujin," She explained, "he transferred earlier this year." She placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder, "Yuujin, this is my brother Hikaru, my cousin Akane, we live with her, and Nagisa and Honoka… they're going to be 3rd years in high school.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Yuujin said, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Yuujin huh?" Nagisa noted, a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Hikari, you've never mentioned him." Honoka noted. Hikari's face grew redder. Yuujin had a slight blush of his own.

"He's come around a couple times but this is the first time Hikari's bothered to introduce him." Akane explained, she winked and added "You're welcome to stay for food if you want."

"Thanks," Yuujin said, taking a seat across from Hikari.

"Open my present!" Hikaru called.

"I'm the one who paid for it!" Akane reminded him.

"I picked it out." Hikaru insisted. Hikari laughed and peeled the paper away revealing a set of fine watercolors.

"Oh, Hikaru, thanks." Hikari breathed gratefully.

"Hey!" Akane cried.

"Thanks Akane," Hikari added.

"You'll have to show me what you do with those!" Miu grinned.

"I will," Hikari agreed with a smile.

"Here Hikari!" Honoka said with a kind smile handing Hikari a small box, and pulled out two more, handing them to Miu and Nao, "and these are for you!"

"Thanks!"

"You're a lifesaver!" Nagisa breathed to Honoka.

Hikari's box held a necklace, with a crown pendent, a pink gem heart in the center, with another green stone in the shape of another heart above it. A hollow heart shape lay behind it.

"It's beautiful!" Miu and Nao breathed.

"It's almost too much," Hikari whispered.

"We couldn't help it." Nagisa said, "it reminded us of you, and well, you know."

My turn!" Nao cried, opening her box, which contained another necklace, this one a simpler one, a basketball charm as well as half a heart.

"This is only half a heart." Nao observed. Honoka smiled to herself. Miu quietly unwrapped her own box, revealing a similar necklace with the other half a the heart, and an atomic model.

"They go together!" Nao cried in realization, placing her necklace besides Miu's. Hikari took another look at her necklace, before placing her heart around the others.

"So cool!" Miu said smiling, "thank you."

"No problem." Honoka said smiling.

"Where did you get these?" Akane asked studying the necklaces.

"It's just a bunch of jewelry," Hikaru muttered.

"My parents know a person," Honoka explained.

"Thank you!" Hikari said graciously.

"I guess I'm last." Yuujin said chuckling nervously, handing Hikari a box. Hikaru leaned over Hikari curiously to look closer.

It was small, but a bit larger than Nagisa and Honoka's gifts. Hikari unwrapped it carefully, lifting the boxes lid carefully. Inside was a picture frame, told colored and sparkling in the light. The picture was of a lake, with the sun reflecting in the water. Two shadowy figures stood on the edge of a dock, looking out over the water.

"Ryou apparently took that picture," Yuujin explained quickly, "I figured you might like to have a copy... It's okay if you want to replace the picture or something."

Hikari smiled fondly before gazing up at him, "I love it,"


	4. Goodbye

Suite Precure

Goodbye

* * *

Noise could only watch as Cure Muse, slipped away, her amber eyes closing for the last time, surrounded by people who loved her.

It seemed like only yesterday she was a young princess living in the human world with her grandfather, only yesterday he tricked her into tending to his wounds. Now she was a former Queen, a mother, and a grandmother. Only yesterday she was the youngest of a group of brave warriors fighting for their smiles, the last one to join their group. Today she was the last one to die.

It seemed like only yesterday she and the others promised they'd be together forever, and now they were gone forever.

And he was still here. He would always be here.

He had tried once to end his life, but they had loved him, they had stopped him.

He was born of the sadness of others, he knew sadness better than anyone.

It hurt it hurt so much.

He remembered being there for her when her grandfather died, when her father, and then mother died. He had been there when Hibiki died, and then Kanade, Hummy and Siren. He had been there when Souta died too.

And she had loved him, and embraced him, despite the fact he was the very thing causing her so much pain.

"She's gone Pii-chan." A voice whispered. He looked up at the girl behind him. It was Cure Harmony, Major Land's current Queen. Ako's daughter. He remembered when she was born, a happy time. He looked into her eyes full of tears, her mother's amber eyes.

She was looking to him for comfort.

He flew right into her waiting arms, and she squeezed tight.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, sobbing like the little girl she once was, the little girl her mother was before her, the little girl her own daughter, hanging on her side, was.

He thought back to what Ako told him the day her grandfather died, "You aren't to blame, I'm sad now because Grandfather made me really happy. It will get better, I know you'll make sure of that."

He was sadness. And that was okay. He would be there as long as people were sad.

He would be there to comfort him.


	5. Sanae Story

Futari wa Precure Max Heart

Sanae's Story

* * *

It was a birthday present. She was young, and the world was at war, but it was so pretty, and so full of hope.

She didn't know what it was. Neither did her mother or father, but she carried it with her. A good luck charm. She was told that it had come from the stars. The meaning of the phrase had been lost in the past, it was a couple decades old, and had been through multiple owners by the time she received it, but it itself seemed new and beautiful, and almost futuristic.

It remained beautiful as the world shook around her young life.

And when its beauty wasn't enough, it spoke.

Spoke of hope, and never giving up.

The voice didn't speak often, she could count each time on her two hands, but it did without fail when she needed it most. Often times the voice sounded tired, as if it had just woken up, and had been up for too long all at once.

Once or twice the voice started talking, but not to her. It spoke of Pretty Cure, the legendary warriors. How they would come and return light to the world. The voice seemed so convinced that Sanae had to believe it too, and a few times found herself praying for the appearance of Pretty Cure.

But the voice fell asleep, resting for nearly 50 years. After Sanae married, she packed the charm away, safely. It crossed her mind to give it to a future child perhaps one day, but with the birth of her son, thoughts of it dissolved, until her son had a child of his own, a sweet baby girl they named Honoka. Only then did she think about it. She thought of how it's soothing blue fit so well with the peaceful baby.

Thoughts slipped away from it again, but not for as long as before. Sanae found herself gazing at it more often, and reminded of it as she saw herself as a child in Honoka. Her husband died a couple years later, and then a few more years later Sanae found herself looking after her granddaughter alone after her son and his wife went abroad for work.

Sanae knew that her treasure would be of interest to her son and daughter in law, but she never brought herself to bring it up. But as Honoka grew older Sanae found herself about to tell Honoka about the charm on multiple occasions before stopping herself.

Until one day, with Honoka a bright young woman, with a sparkle in her eye, the object disappeared. She asked Honoka about it, and Honoka nervously denied.

Curious. Honoka never lied or tried to hide anything from her. But Sanae didn't press, but she knew she had it. Sanae wondered if Honoka had fallen in love with the strange thing as well, and was more than willing to let her indulge in it.

But then she brought a friend over, someone completely unexpected, with a big mouth, and a cheerful disposition.

Even more curious was the charm Nagisa owned, an almost identical charm save the color, a bright pink, that somehow fit Nagisa. Sanae only caught a few glimpses early on, but as time went on she saw it more and more often and knew it to be stored in a pouch on Nagisa's school bag.

The same place Honoka stored hers. As time went on Honoka seemed to have forgotten the fact she stole it from the shed and didn't bother to hide it from her.

The house was sometimes filled with strange voices, including one familiar one, but she would usually find that no one was there.

She knew she shouldn't have listened in on her granddaughter, but she supposed as an old lady she could break a few rules.

She overheard a few things mentioned.

One of them was Pretty Cure.

The mysterious emissaries, warriors of light that the voice had mentioned, and Sanae understood.

Honoka and Nagisa were Pretty Cure. The charm fell into her ownership to pass it onto Honoka.

She didn't know much about Pretty Cure, but she knew more than she let on. She saw how Honoka kept her away from it. She saw how determined and strong they both grew. It hurt her when she saw their hearts aching from the fight, and she was comforted whenever she saw them wearing matching smiles of relief and pride.

She was fairly certain no one else had caught their subtle changes. No one else worried about what literal demons they may be fighting, but no one could be as proud as she was to know her granddaughter was a powerful, warrior of light.

And even if Honoka didn't know it, Sanae supported her any way she could.

The world was a big, mysterious place, and Sanae had to do her part, so Honoka could do hers.


	6. A Father's Love

Mahou Tsukai Precure

Father's Love

* * *

Lian quite didn't know what to make of his daughter, standing in front of him, lip quivering, her eyes shimmering with tiny oceans. She was still so young. Not quite yet a third year.

And yet, his little girl was almost a third year, around her neck hung one of the most powerful, and most coveted relics in the world. A relic passed unknowingly through his family for at least a couple hundred years, to reach her. His little girl, one of the warriors spoken of in legends. A warrior he had seen with his own eyes fight with such vigor and strength.

And all the same she was his baby, standing in front of him about to burst into tears.

Lian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Immediately she started sobbing into his chest, unintelligible cries welling up from her mouth. His heart ached with each fresh sob. He gently patted her back, unsure of what else to do. He had never been an affectionate type, his wife had enough of that for the both of them.

There wasn't anything he could do. He had kept this a secret from both his wife and other daughter, out of respect for Liko, although he suspected Liz wasn't completely oblivious. And the very thing that was causing her so much grief was the aftermath of a battle that they both had to thank for being alive. A battle that he was powerless in.

It had never crossed his mind that the legendary warriors whose destiny was foretold long before he was born, and would be retold long after he was dead would be so young. A story he had spent his entire life fascinated was fulfilled through his daughter.

And yet when he looked at her, no matter what clothes she wore, how her hair was styled, or what her wand looked like he knew her, he saw her, his daughter.

He could never quite reconcile the stories and ruins he studies so vigorously with the sobbing girl in his arms.

A girl who just a year ago was in remedial classes, because despite her top marks could not cast a simple spell with the legendary magicians.

A girl who struggled to make friends with someone who made friends, and became willing to fight for them.

A girl he fed by hand and whose diapers he changed with someone who mothered the inheritor of Rapapa's powers, a goddess.

A goddess who had disappeared, leaving his daughter separated from her closest friends for who knew how long. Possibly forever.

There was nothing he could tell her.

Liko's crying had turned to a slight whimper, and she pulled away. Her eyes were still wet but a small, hopeful smile pulled at her lips.

"What now?"

* * *

I decided to use Liko because that is technically her name. (and is easier to look at, fits with her families naming pattern). But Liko as a name still irks me. Oh well.


	7. Home

Suite

Going Home

* * *

Ako was staring out her window, a frown fixed on her face. A knock on her head caused her to lift her head.

"Ako-chan," Ellen's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she replied.

"Are you okay?" Ellen asked, "you've been in here all day."

"I'm fine," Ako reassured her, "just..."

"Just what?"

"Oh nothing," Ako brushed her off.

"Liar," Ellen accused raising her eyebrow.

"Junior high starts in a few months" Ako started.

"I'm aware," Ellen informed her.

"I'm excited, but I think my parents are expecting me to come home soon," Ako confided.

"So you're torn on whether or not to go home,"

"I don't want to leave Souta or you guys," Ako explained, "but I also want to go back home… A girl in my grade mentioned that Jr high is when people start planning for their future and grow up, and…"

"I understand Princess," Ellen cut in, and sat next to her on her bed. Ako looked at her in surprise. Ellen hadn't called her Princess in forever. She knew how self-conscious she felt about her title, especially when it was used by her closest friends.

"I don't know what to do, I want to stay here with you and the others, but I know, I should really head back to Major Land, I'm their princess, I should be there." Ako continued.

"I'm sure everyone would understand if you wanted to move back to Major Land." Ellen reassured her, "or not, but… If I'm being honest I think you should move back to Major Land,"

"Why?" Ako asked.

"I'm sure your parents miss you," Ellen reasoned.

"They call every day," Ako responded.

"But it's not the same," Ellen said, "I wish I could've had more time with my mother, and like you said, you're Major Land's princess. You have a lot to learn don't you?"

"Yeah…" Ako admitted.

"Do you really want to stay here? Is that what your heart says?" Ellen asked, "If it is, then no one will stop you, we understand - "

"That's not it," Ako cut her off, "but I don't want to leave people behind, I left people when I left Major Land, but now that I'm here… I don't have many people back in Major Land for me anymore,"

"You know, I don't have too many people back in Major Land either," Ellen informed her. "No one really, but I miss it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm not the same person I was as a child, but Major Land is still my home." Ellen paused, "and by extension your still my Princess,"

"Ellen," Ako warned flustered.

"If you want to stay here, I'll stay here," Ellen told her, ignoring Ako's embarrassment, "and if you want to go back to Major Land I'll go too."

"Thanks Ellen," Ako said appreciatively.

"Just one problem, I gave my house away," Ellen informed her, "And even if I hadn't, I don't think I'd be very comfortable there anymore,"

"I think we can work something out," Ako giggled.

* * *

A/N: So I believe Ako went back to Major Land right before Jr. High, or after her 1st year. At this point Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen would be entering or finishing their last year of high school. And Ellen and Hummy go where Ako goes, especially as Hibiki and Kanade seek out their own futures in their own world.


	8. Dinner

A/N: This story is based on my personal headcanon of after the events of Fresh the Momozonos adopted Soular and Westar as well. I feel Soular and Westar had a sibling-like relationship with Setsuna, and extending that to their interactions to Love and her parents was fun to ignore.

Also, I love Fresh. So its kinda surprising I haven't written for it yet.

Fresh

Dinner

* * *

"I'm home!" Setsuna greeted cheerfully.

"Welcome back," Love replied.

"I'm home!" Hayato repeated.

"Welcome back," Love replied. Again.

"Please stop," Shun sighed, slipping his shoes off.

"Say it!" Hayato said, grinning mischievously

"You all know I'm here," Shun sighed.

"Say it! Hayato repeated.

"I'm home," Shun relented.

"Welcome home!" Love said throwing her arms around him. Shun grumbled, but didnt reply.

"Is Dad home?" Hayato asked.

"No. He got held up at work, and Mom's at the store. She'll be home in a few minutes."

"So you made dinner," Setsuna asked.

"Hamburger again," Tarte informed her from the kitchen.

"I love hamburger," Hayato cheered, pumping his fist.

"You better not have made it with peppers," Setsuna threatened.

"About that..." Love laughed nervously.

"Love! My dearest Love! How could you have betrayed me like this?" Hayato asked, grabbing loves shoulders and pulling in to look straight into her eyes,"

"Heh, well the alternative was carrots..."

"I see how it is," Setsuna mumbled with a side glance.

"Peppers!" Chiffon cheered, teleporting herself into Setsuna's arms.

"Chiffon, Hello,"

"Hello Setsuna-mama!"

"How's my favorite girl!" Hayato said crouching down to look Chiffon in the eye.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm home,"

"Welcome home!"

"Oh. You're here already?" Mrs. Momozono reacted surprised, "you were all able to make it,"

"Labyrinth is getting better, and if they need anything they can call," Setsuna explained, shaking her Linkrun.

"Didn't Love tell you we were all coming? Shun asked.

"No,"

"Must have slipped my mind," Love laughed, "It been a little while since we were all able to wat dinner together,"

"And Dad is going to be late," Setsuna added.

"He got held up at work, he said he wanted to pick something up after I mentioned Hayato would be coming..."

"It must be the wig I designed!"

"...the what?"

"I'm home," Mr. Momozono entered his home to find his entire family conversing in the entryway, "What were you all waiting for me?"

"Time to eat," Love announced.

"Did you bring it?" Hayato asked, childish glee in his eyes.

"I did, and let me tell you, my boss loved it. You might have a career in wig making yet!"

"You think,"

"I do," Mr. Momozono replied, handing Hayato a long-haired, teal wig.

"Really,"

"I'm proud of you,"

"Thank you Dad!" Hayato cried throwing his arms around Mr. Momozono.

"...Oh boy," Shun, Love and Setsuna sighed.

"Oh boy," Chiffon echoed.

"It looks nice," Tarte added from the floor, "I bet it would look even better..."

"Puripu!"

"Ah, Chiffon warn me next time you do that," Tarte scolded.

"Sorry,"

"But it looks nice... do you think you could get a pet version made?"

"I like your thinking,"

"I came here for dinner, not to discuss wigs," Shun said.

"Why not both,"

"I'm starving," Hayato admitted after his stomach grumbled.

"Let's eat!"


	9. A Strange One

A Strange One

Maho Tsukai

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Hanami Kotoha, or as she was better known, and much preferred, Ha-Chan, turned around to face a girl who _appeared_ to be about her age, about 13. She held a small, pink rectangular object.

"You dropped this,"

"Oh, thanks," Ha-chan said, grabbing it from her hand with a thankful smile.

"No problem,"

"Liko would have been so mad if I had lost this,"

"Well, it's a good thing I saw it then," The girl deliberated for a moment before continuing, "I'm Yamasaki Haruna,"

"I'm Hanami Kotoha, but you can call me Ha-chan!"

"Oh, okay, well then you can call me Haruna," The girl, Haruna said a bit more confidently.

"Do you want some Strawberry Melon Bread?" Ha-chan offered.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you ever had Strawberry Melon Bread?" Ha-chan asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, but why?"

"In return for returning my Linkle Smarthome, Liko and Mirai wouldn't have been happy if I lost it,"

"Ah... well I'm not going to turn down free food!"

* * *

"So where do you go to school?"

"Huh?"

"You aren't wearing a school uniform, so I was wondering,"

"Well I don't go to school right now, but I used to go to Tsunagi First Middle School,"

"Really? That's where I... well I'm wearing my uniform right now..."

"I used to go there with Mirai, and Liko, and Kana, Mayumi and Souta..."

Haruna wrinkled her brow in confusion, "I don't know any Liko's in our school? What class?"

"Well, she graduated a long time ago,"

"What?" Haruna asked, before deciding not to question, "Who is this Liko anyway?"

"Oh, she's my friend, she and Mirai."

"I see... oh, I better tell my mom I'll be a bit late," Haruna pulled out a cell phone and began to text, "Do your parents know where you are?"

"Mirai and Liko are meeting me here after they get done at their school's"

"Mirai and Liko are your parents," Haruna asked.

"Well they raised me, so I guess they're kind of my mothers?"

"You have two moms?"

"Yep, two Mom's... three if you count Mofurun I guess... but Mofurun's more of a big sister," Ha-chan answered thoughtfully.

"And whose Mofurun?"

"Mirai's teddy bear?"

Haruna laughed, "You're strange,"

"Really?" Ha-chan asked curiously tilting her head.

"...sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it's kinda fun, you know?" Haruna said with a tentative smile.

"Exactly," Ha-chan agreed.

"What's so special about Mofurun anyway?" Haruna asked, relaxing again and taking a bite of her bread.

"She's Mirai's best friend, and super nice, and loves cookies," Ha-chan replied promptly, taking another bite of her own,"

"I thought you said she was a teddy bear?" Haruna asked, swallowing quickly.

"Yep,"

"..."

"She was brought to life by Mirai's love for her, and the magic of Precure,"

"What?!"

"Ha-chan!" A voice called out, and Ha-chan turned towards it immediately, to see Mirai waving at her, Mofurun perched on her shoulder, and Riko's arm looped in her other arm.

"Sorry, I got to go," Ha-chan apologized, stuffing the last of the bread in her mouth, "Thank's again,"

"Hurry up Ha-chan ~mofu!"

"Bye, see you later!" Ha-chan called, already running away.

"...did that teddy bear just talk?"


End file.
